Super Legacy
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: A young girl aspires to be just like her hero, Mario. One day she's offered the chance, as a strange Professor gives her the means to make her dream come true. Through her journey she'll find out just what it takes to be a hero. Koopalings included.
1. Magical Clothes, Huhn?

Perhaps a bit of an explanation on this one…I had an idea for an annoying little girl to tag around everywhere after Mario, because she aspires to be just like him when she grows older, and wants to be a hero. I wanted to make it into a comic and of course it never happened, so the next best thing I figured is to write it, so at least it's down on paper

Now I know what you're thinking. OC's are lame and Mary-Sue. Don't give us a lame Mary-Sue. While I think she's not Mary-Sue at all, you might think otherwise, who knows. I hope not. She doesn't seem like a typical one to me. XD

So while this story may focus a bit more on my characters journey, yes characters, it will still have PLENTY of all the characters you know and love, and ESPECIALLY the inclusion of Bowser and the koopalings.

So whether or not this gets any reviews is ok with me, since this is more for myself.

But if someone else likes this, that's fine with me too. XD

ON WITH THE STORY.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She knew the minute she saw him, bounding around on that stage in the Glitz Pit that she wanted to be just like him. He was fast, powerful, kind, strong, and everything that anyone would ever hope to turn out to be. He looked as if he were flying around on the stage, punting the competition and succeeding in every single round. He never broke a sweat. Never stopped to catch his breath. He was unstoppable. Unbeatable.

His name was Gonzales.

Or at least…that was his stage name anyway. His real name was one that everyone knew, and that everyone mentioned. Mario.

Everywhere she turned, Mario was always spoken highly about. Mario saved the princess from the evil Bowser. Mario crossed over fifty lava fields to save a poor Toad. Mario punched out a hammer bro. in one hit. He was amazing.

She knew she wanted to be what everyone called him. A hero.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"A.J., c'mon. We're gonna miss him!" Her voice shrieked over the warp pipe. A.J. hesitantly climbed out of it with much difficulty.

"Uh, no we're not. Mario hasn't even started yet. I'm sure you're gonna see plenty of- AGH!!" A.J. fell forward from the pipe flat on his face.

Mimi spun around frowning. Walking over to his crumpled body on the grass she leaned down.

"And what are we doing on the ground?" She asked, looking down her nose at him.

"Just admiring the view…" He snarled out, getting to his feet. A.J. collected his red baseball cap that had fallen off during his fall and slipped it back onto his head.

A.J. was a young male koopa, who had been friends with Mimi for years. She had been his only human friend. Strangely enough, humans were very sparse through these kingdoms. And where Mimi had even come from was a mystery at all, since she'd never told him, and he'd never really asked. It seemed awkward.

"Well you can stare at bugs later! Mario's more important. I never miss one of his shows. NEVER." She glared at him. "And if I miss it because of your dawdling…"

"Dawdling?" He raised a brow. "Since when do you use that word? And don't complain, it was your lazy ass that made us late. Not my problem."

"There you go with your profanity again. Stop taking out your aggressions on me. Just because Cindy rejected you asking her out, doesn't mean you hafta be so mean to me." Mimi scoffed, turning on her heel and leaving A.J. at the pipe.

"WHAT?! How did you even KNOW I asked her out? What the hell. Stalking me? Just like you stalk Mario?" He ran after her, churning up dust.

"I have my ways of knowing, A.J. I make stuff my business to know. And it's just as well she said no. She's a snooty koopa girl. She would've dragged you down, man." Mimi replied, scratching her cheek.

"Don't be so complacent! And don't think you can tell me who to go out with either! Just shut up." He glared at her and snatched off his cap, turning it backwards which was the usual way he preferred to wear it.

"Pft. Whatever, whatever." Mimi looked on ahead, latching her hands behind her head. Upon approaching the Glitz Pit ferry balloon she noticed the massive crowds storming the stage. The tickets had been sold completely out.

"Well this is just great." Her shoulders slumped forward. "I missed a chance for a ticket. There's no way we'll see Mario now." She heaved out a sigh, hoping to egg on the guilt she was shoving at A.J.

"Again, not caring." A.J. grumbled, obviously catching her drift.

"Oooh, you never care for my needs." She pouted, stomping her foot into the dust. Looking around her she noticed the large television screens playing out glimpses of Mario's show. He had already beaten out two groups of Dry Bones.

"Nice screens." A.J. commented, staring up at the large glass televisions.

"Too bad we're not actually THERE though." She mumbled. "I guess I may as well stop by the Professor's house while we're in upscale community."

"Please tell me you don't mean Professor E. Gadd." A.J. groaned out, still focused on the screens.

"Oh, I do. I promised I'd visit him anyways. He said he had a surprise for me."

"No. You know what creepy scientist guys MEAN when they say surprise? It means DANGER. Explosions. Bad…nasty…tentacle monsters attaching themselves to your face and sucking out your innards through your mouth."

"Uh, ew. Don't force your psychotic fetishes on me." Mimi about-faced choosing to ignore her slightly paranoid companion and headed off towards the housing districts of town.

"I don't have psychotic fetishes!" A.J. yelled after her, running to keep up. "I'm giving you a disturbing image to think about so you won't want to go and drag me with you."

"Well here's a disturbing thought for the day. Not being able to see the great Mario IN action kicking butt. OH WAIT." She dramatically stopped in the middle of the street and began to yell, "THAT REALLY HAPPENED!!"

A.J. looked around at the pedestrians who were walking, pulling faces at the strange girl. He smiled apologetically and yanked her out of the way by her shirt.

"Come on, don't yell in rich people town. You always draw so much attention to yourself." He grumbled, pulling her along.

"It's because I want people to know who I am. Like Mario. EVERYONE knows who he is. Babies who aren't even BORN yet know who he is." Mimi affirmed in a melodramatic way.

"That doesn't even make any sense, genius." A.J. remarked, flicking her in the temple. "Even though I am totally unaffected by your guilt trip I am being nice enough to escort you to your creepy Professor friend's house. "

"My legs work you know. You can release my shirt. Unless you think of me as a pet of some sort…" Mimi grinned. "That works too…"

A.J. scowled and shoved her away and the two continued up the path in silence. Finally reaching the Professor's house, Mimi grabbed the door knocker and smashed it against the wood door as hard as she could.

"Is that really necessary?" A.J. inquired, obviously used to her somewhat barbaric behaviors.

She gave him a blank look. "Yes. Yes it is."

The Professor finally answered, standing more than a foot shorter than the both of them, and wearing terribly thick glasses and a clean tidy lab coat.

"Little Mi?" The Professor rasped out.

"Uh….why…yes, you are quite small…" A.J. retorted.

"No no, you misunderstand me! I meant her, the little girl." The Professor explained shortly.

"Me? I'm not little. I'm taller than you." Mimi countered.

"Confound it, I meant you, you as in you girl. Yellow shirt, auburn hair, you."

"Easy there Professor. Don't spring a leak. I came by like I said I would anyway. What's this about a surprise you had for me, hm?" Mimi was so used to the Professor's rants she could easily slide back into conversation.

"Ehh? A surprise? Oh most certainly. Come, come, in, in, come in. Please." He gave a toothy grin and ushered them inside, A.J. being reluctant to step forward.

"Uh, so doc…what's this surprise exactly, huhn?" A.J. asked, staring at the strange instruments scattered around the musty room. "It doesn't have….tentacles, does it?"

"Tentacles? Goodness no. Not enough room for those!" A.J. stared at him in shock and the professor gave off a hearty laugh. "No, it's nothing of that sort. It's for young Mimi!"

"Whatcha got for me Prof-head huhn?" Mimi grinned childishly. "Is it a jetpack, or somethin' to make me look really cool?"

"Well no, not a jetpack per say, but these items could indeed make you pretty 'cool' as you kids today seem to put it." The Professor seemed to disappear behind his desk, throwing strange objects over his shoulder. "Blast, where did I put it?!"

"Need any help, prof-"

"AHA. HERE THEY ARE. Yes. My specially designed invention, with you in mind, Mimi." The Professor gave off another toothy grin and his eyes glittered with excitement behind his thick lenses. "Are you ready?" He set his newest inventions out on his desk in front of him for them to see.

"Uh…" A.J. was first to comment. "You made her clothes?"

"Wow…I haven't been this disappointed since I got a pair of socks for my birthday." Mimi replied in a sullen tone.

"Pahh, these are not just normal gloves and a hat! These are specially laced with powerful engineering and magic!"

"…Really? Because they look like normal gloves and a hat. Is that how you intended it, Professor?" Mimi inquired, picking one of the white gloves up to stare at it.

"Of course I did! Everything I do is intentional. I made these gloves and hat to replicated Mario's on PURPOSE."

At the mere mention of anything resembling her Hero, Mimi grinned widely.

"These gloves and hat however, are anything BUT ordinary or normal." The Professor continued, hopping up on his seat. "I designed them with you in mind Mimi. I recalled one day, of your aspiring dream you'd told me about, where you one day could be like the Mario Bros., swooping around saving people, yadda yadda yadda…" The Professor trailed off in a bored tone. "For a moment, it occurred to me, how strangely amazing it would be, if ANYONE, even a mere girl could do the things that the extraordinary Mario did."

"And…?" A.J. raised a brow skeptically.

"AND SO. I made these special clothes, which allow the strengths and skills of someone like Mario, to be able to be pulled off by the wearer of these items!" The Professor replied curtly.

"So these clothes will give me powers…just like Mario's?!" Mimi brightened, beaming from ear to ear.

"It's a theory. But. Erm. Yes. Hopefully. WHAT I MEAN IS. Of course, dear child. They should. Erm, will." A.J. glared at him cynically, but Mimi paid him no mind and instead grabbed for the pink cap, sliding it on her head, followed by the white gloves.

"…..Ok. They're on. I don't feel any different." Mimi huffed, obviously disappointed.

"Good Lord, child, what do you expect, FIREWORKS to go off?! They're clothes! You won't feel any different until you discover their powers and actually try them out! You kids today, thinking everything should just automatically roll over and work for you, well why don't you put some effort into it and WORK for something for a change-!!!!"

"Professor. I got it. It's cool. Uh. So. Tell me how they work then?" Mimi offered, pushing her cap out of her eyes.

"….Right. Well. Your gloves are designed to be able to lift heavy objects more than twice your size. They're built for strength, enforced by special metal enzymes laced in the fabric itself!

"Whoa, seriously?" Mimi gazed down into her gloved hands incrediously.

"Please…" A.J. scoffed, obviously not buying it.

"And your cap protects you from hazardous blazes, such as ices, fires, discharges. If tapped into correctly, you might even be able to achieve the power of flight…"

"I'LL BE ABLE TO FLY?!?!" Mimi screeched, causing the Professor to fly back in his seat.

"E-erm…it's a theory! I haven't actually tested out all the elements. One assumes it could work. I don't know. The possibilities are endless."

"Or they're just a couple of worthless powerless regular clothes." A.J. grabbed Mimi by her shirt again, yanking her out of the dim room.

"HEY!! Let go, c'mon!" She yelped, as he dragged her out of the house.

"Mims, you're wasting your time. This Professor guy's a whack job. He's just getting your hopes up. He should know better than to egg you on about this 'Mario fantasy' you have going on in your head."

"It's not a waste of time!" She gave him a fixed stare. "The Professor is brilliant, his stuff doesn't FAIL. If he said these clothes give you powers then they do."

"Yea, whatever." A.J. rolled his eyes, ambling away from her.

"And it's not a fantasy." She murmured out, staring into her gloves. "I'll show you it's not."


	2. Lending A Hand

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to attempt to move this large boulder."

"Is that why you dragged me through three warp pipes? So you could find a large boulder and 'attempt to move it'?"

"…Be quiet. I'm concentrating." Mimi outstretched her hands and began grabbing at the air.

"Ok, so now what are you doing?"

"Activating them."

"Uh-huuuh. And did you do it, are they on?" A.J. dripped with sarcasm as he moved to plop himself down on the ground in preparation for some entertainment.

"I don't know! It's not like they came with an instruction manual." Mimi began flailing her hands around expecting some sort of reaction, but felt nothing.

The spectacle she was putting on was enough to earn a chuckle out of the male koopa seated a few feet away.

"Huh…y'know…he said something about me not being able to feel anything." A.J. ceased his chortles and frowned slightly.

"What?"

"The Professor! 'Fore you DRAGGED me away, he said something about me not feeling any change. Remember, doofus?" A.J. scowled at the insult, but said nothing. "He said that they wouldn't work unless I put my own effort into it. I hafta try to lift this thing myself, I think, and then they'll work."

"Sure, whatever floats your Cheep-cheep."A.J. rolled his eyes, knowing full well that after three weak tries she'd give up in frustration. What harm was there in letting her prove herself wrong?

"Oh my Cheep-cheep will most certainly float. Be amazed at my powerful-"

"Stupidity? Right. Well when you're done frolicking in la-la kooky land, you just let me know."

Mimi glared at him and shoved her hat firmly onto her head, pushing down her bangs into her eyes. She then outstretched her hands and shoved them against the rock. Sucking in a quick breath she bared down and pushed against it. Nothing.

"Whoa-ho. Easy there champ. Don't wanna strain anything now, do we?"

"Pipe down!" Mimi hoarsely yelled over her shoulder as she continued pushing at the massive rock. "Nnnggh….can't…hyyyyuuu…move…." She gasped, sliding down the rock and falling face first into the dirt. "Puh. I got nothin'."

A.J. chuckled, enjoying the entertainment from a few feet away. Satisfied at her defeat he got up, dusting his shirt off. "So are we ready to admit A.J. was right and get on with our lives?"

"Pahh, I still say you're wrong. Professor was sure they worked. I bet I'm just not doing it right…" She took off her hat and fanned herself with it, sitting against the boulder.

"Yea, yea. C'mon already, it's hot out, I'm melting out here." A.J. scowled bitterly, turning on his heel and choosing to make the decision for both of them.

"Hey, wait up!" Mimi called, situating her hat on her head and scrambling up after him. Matching his pace she began to look at her gloves again. "Y'know maybe…they are just regular ol' gloves."

"Right, they ARE just regular old gloves. Professor's a whacko, you know that. He probably just got confused." A.J. muttered, eager to get back to civilization.

Mimi nodded at him but wasn't so certain on the matter. While Professor was rather scattered at times, a liar he was not. She decided not to push the issue with the irked koopa though and simply tagged along behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The two had warped back to the Mushroom Kingdom, after much insistence from A.J. who wanted nothing more to do with Mimi's ideas to "try and make the gloves do something."

"Look, for the last time, they don't work! They're useless clothes!" A.J. whirled around and yelled into her face.

"…Yea but…I think I can make 'em work this time…"She squeaked out, bending back a ways to avoid the bursting of her personal bubble.

"….Yea, no, that's what you've been saying all the way here. C'mon, drop it, you saw for yourself, they're flukes!" Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "FIIIIIIIINNNNE. Although this prolly isn't even about the clothes, you just want me to admit you're RIGHT about something." She crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out childishly. "And you're NOT." He growled, grabbing her by the sleeve and forcing her into Toad Town.

"You don't even KNOW how dumb you sound, going on about magical clothes, people are gonna think you're cra-" In the midst of their bickering, the pair had been oblivious to the fact that Toad Town wasn't it's cheery usual self, but replaced by a partially destroyed likeness, and large screens were propped up everywhere amidst the rubble. "……Zy." A.J. finished, staring in awe at the demolished village.

"Wha…what happened?" Mimi finally stammered out, surveying the damage. Toads were scattered everywhere, crying and whimpering with fear. On the screens throughout the village, sights of other towns being destroyed were shown. Mimi shoved through a crowd of Toads and watched.

"The….what is this….? What's going on?"

"B-Bowser came through." A small Toad replied, her voice shaky. "He's destroyed the town, and then took refuge in the princess's castle. He said that he was going to succeed this time."

"Bowser? THE Bowser? What happened?" A.J. demanded.

"He stormed through with his airships and destroyed everything, and then yelled down to us that the Mushroom Kingdom belonged to him and his kids. All of these…." She gestured to the screens, trembling. "They're towns that are slowly being taken over by his forces. Kingdoms that do not belong to him are being devoured by his armies."

"But if he's at Princess Peach's castle, how can he be everywhere at once to make sure he succeeds in each capturing of the kingdoms?" A.J. asked, looking at the birm as if Bowser himself would appear at any moment.

The Toad girl shook her head, blonde locks swaying around her flustered face.

"His seven older children shall take each kingdom by storm."

Mimi spun around, receiving whip lash in the process. It took her by surprise.

"SEVEN?! But I thought that brat Junior was his only kid!" A.J. watched her crossly.

"Keep your voice down, this isn't a game." He murmured. "Although I wasn't aware he had other spawns of evil running around either…"

"So…wait, they're each gonna take over a kingdom!? That's crazy. Wait, where's Mario, isn't he supposed to y'know…stop them?" Mimi faltered, seeing the doubt flash in the girl's eyes.

"Mister Mario, he's always helped us, but how can he be everywhere at once? It's so much more violent this time. They're so powerful. They must've been planning this….for months….years even." She looked down at the rubble. "He's just one man. How can he do it alone? Even with his brother…they'll be in for a world of hurt."

Mimi chewed on her lip, glancing at A.J. who had fallen silent. He sensed her gaze and peeked over at her. Seeing the look on her face he frowned, knowing full well what was going around in her head.

"Don't even. This isn't fun and games. If Bowser's really serious about conquering, Mario's gonna be in a lot of trouble with the addition of all those kids to handle. You'd just make things worse."

She ground her teeth, staring at him. "You know this can't be a coincidence. Professor hands me this stuff the very DAY that Bowser plans to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. You heard her, Mario can't do it alone!"

"Are you INSANE?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, he can handle himself. You're just a kid, WE'RE just kids! You can't expect to be able to do anything about this! Just let him do what he needs to do-"

"Mario doesn't have TIME to go through each kingdom, he has to get to the princess and make sure she's safe! We just have to help him!" She forced herself out of his vice grip and took off running.

"The hell are you going?!" He shouted after her.

"Grass Lands is the nearest kingdom, come on!!"

XxXxXxXXxXx

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!" A.J. ran after her, wheezing. "STOP! Stop it, you can't just storm in and do something about it! They'll kill you!"

"Ok, ok, I admit I lost my head for like, a minute. But just hear me out! Just say that somehow we can get in and….I don't know, CONVINCE his kid not to take over it."

"….You want to discuss the invasion of the kingdom with his demonic kids over some tea and crumpets?! Like THAT'S gonna work!"

"I didn't say over tea and crumpets." Mimi replied nastily, propping a hand on her hip. "I mean like, what if we can somehow convince them it's a bad idea. Or better yet, pit 'em against each other. Or maybe just make it up as we go along! We've got to stall for time, Mario's depending on us!"

"He's never even MET us before." A.J. was beyond cynical, wanting nothing to do with it.

"That doesn't MATTER. What matters is that he doesn't have anything extra on his plate to deal with. Mario needs to get to the princess, and fast! C'mon A.J., any difference in the world you can make means _something._"

"I'd rather not be skewered if it's all the same to you, Mims." He scowled at her. "You're gonna kill us over some stupid fantasy you have playing over and over again in your demented little head. You'd just JUMP at the chance to be like your hero, wouldn't you?"

She grimaced as if the words turned to lead and hit her in the gut, and turned away from him. "Do whatever you want then. I'm not gonna stand by while everything crumbles around us."


End file.
